


To close

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n is almost bitten by a walker and has a panic attack. Daryl is there to help her through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To close

I woke up feeling Daryl kiss his way down my bare back. I bit my lip to keep myself from giggling. Daryl ran his hand up my bare thigh resting it on my naked ass. He squeezed it making a moan slip my lips. Daryl chuckled under his breath. He massaged your globes kissing each one. “You’re a tease.” I told him flipping over and looking at him. “And you love me for it.” He spoke leaning and planting a soft kiss on my lips. Moaning into the kiss, I press my tits on his bare chest already feeling his hard cock. “And you drive me crazy.” He mumbled against my lips pushing me on the bed laying on top of me. Daryl squeezed my breast, sending tingles through my body. My nipples grew hard in his hand and he bent down sucking one into his mouth.

 

My back arched shoving my nipple further into his mouth. Daryl teasingly ran his hand down my body tickling my stomach, he pressed his hand on my core feeling the warmth radiating from the it. Slipping a finger in I moan. “Did I make you this wet?” Daryl whispered seductively in my ears sending shivers through me. Reaching and cupping his bulge. He growled in my ear and bit it roughly , I moaned. "Daryl." Ricks voice interrupted us. We sighed and Daryl passed me the blanket hiding my naked body. "Yea?" He called waiting for rick to answer. "We're going on a run. Are you comin?" Daryl looked at me then his eyes slowly went down to where I held the blanket close to me. He looked torn between what he wanted and what he had to do. He groan and I smiled shaking my head. "We're going." I yelled out to rick and heard a chuckle come from him and he walked away.Daryl glared at me and I took my tongue out at him. "We'll put that tongue to good use later." He whispered in my ear getting up.

 

Daryl shut off the engine to his motorcycle and we got off looking around. Glenn got out of the car with Maggie and Rick "we'll search the houses nearby. Gather as much as you can. We'll meet here in an hour." Rick said. Nodding we each took a house ourselves. I held my gun up as I burst through the door. I searched the house slowly looking around making sure there wouldn't be any walkers around. My eyes scanned the living room. It was destroyed blood all over the place. A picture of my family came to mind. Us huddled up on the couch watching whatever was on. Then my brother just bugging me for kicks. I'd throw a pillow at him and he'd get up and lift me over his shoulder and spin me around while I laugh my ass off. While our parents laugh at our foolishness. A noise made the memory vanish and I was on high alert with my gun high in the air. Heading towards the kitchen I pointed my gun. Once knowing it was clear I checked the cabinets for any kind of food. There were a few canned food. And I quickly shoved it in my bag.

 

There was a sound making jump a little looking to see what it was there was nothing. Calming down I put my gun away and grabbed the bag. Going to the other side of the kitchen to the other cabinets I checked them to find formula. "Nice!" I said happily taking the formula for Judith. Something grabbed me by the leg sending me flying to the kitchen floor. I yelped in surprise then fear ran through me as I looked at the half eaten walker growling at me, trying to get a bite of my leg. "I screamed reaching for my gun to not find it there. "Fuck!" I kicked at the walker but it wouldn't let me go. Only one name popped into my head. "Daryl!" I screamed for his help. No one came. Hell I doubt anyone can here me. It gripped my leg tight and I knew I was a goner. I closed my eyes ready for my fate. "Y/n!" I heard Daryl call out to me. My eyes shot open just as one of Daryl's arrow penetrated the walkers head killing it. Daryl pulled me into his chest holding me tight in his arms. I hadn't notice my body was shaking out of fear. "I'm here, Y/n. You're safe." I held on to Daryl as tears streamed down my face. I had came so close to being killed by a walker.

 

On the way back I rode in the car with Rick and Michonne. They remained quite to them it was clear that I was in shock. Daryl looked at me from where he drove in front of us on his motorcycle. As soon as we arrived I went straight to my cell hiding in there. "What's with her?" Carl asked confused. "A walker almost got her." Daryl responded. The image of the walker came back to mind. I never felt so terrified in my life. I shook my head desperately wanting the image to fade. Arms wrapped around me protectively and I rested my head on the familiar body. "How are you doing?" Daryl asked resting his head on mine. "I was so scared..." I told him. He rubbed circles on my waits. "I know. I'm so glad I made it in time. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you. you mean the world to me." He held me tighter as he said that. I looked up at Daryl and our eyes locked. I knew he would protect me no matter what. I kissed his cheek. "I love you." I whispered to him. "I love you, Y/n" He leaned in and we shared a passionate kiss.


End file.
